


Merry Christmas Baby

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “It’s our first Christmas together, I just want it to be perfect.” He whined.OrCashton celebrate their first Christmas together





	Merry Christmas Baby

“Mum I’m legit freaking out,” Calum stressed, running his hands through his hair as he talked on his phone. Joy laughed over the line, “Baby, it’s gonna be OK. Ashton loves you, he’s not gonna care.” Calum sat down on the couch, sighing out of stress. “It’s our first Christmas together, I just want it to be perfect.” He whined. “Baby, it’s gonna be fine, I promise. Just spend the day with him, he’s gonna be happy just to spend it with you.” Joy promised, calming Calum down and hanging up with him. Calum took a deep breath and stared at the tree, looking at all the gifts he’d wrapped for his boyfriend. Ashton had gone to visit his family the night before and was on his way home. Calum’s anxiety flared up again as he heard Ashton’s key in the door. “Cal?” He Heard as Ashton walked into the kitchen, setting his bag down. He walked into the living room and gasped when he saw all the work Calum had done. “Cal, it’s beautiful!” Ashton said, leaning over and kissing his boyfriends jaw. The house was glowing with green and red fairy lights, the tree lit up with faint white lights, and it was complete with an “Our first Christmas 2017” ornament. “You like it?” Calum asked, Ashton nodding before he’d even gotten the whole sentence out. “It’s perfect. I love it and I love you.” Ashton said, leaning up for a kiss.


End file.
